Viajero en el Tiempo
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Eren logró la hazaña que el hombre buscó hacer por décadas. Inventar una máquina del tiempo. Pero en su viaje al pasado, sesenta años antes, conoce a Levi: Un motociclista con una mente profunda y ojos analíticos. Y de ellos nace un amor que siempre va a tener el tiempo en contra.[Ereri][One-Shot]


**¡Buenos días, hermosas lectoras! ¡Y feliz San Valentín!**

 **Traigo un pequeño -no tan pequeño- One-shot para la ocasión... está escrito medio a los apurones, así que por favor tengan piedad de mi.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Eren terminó de ajustar la última tuerca y con apuro se levantó de su banqueta. Se llevó sus manos a su cabeza, no pudiendo creerlo. La había terminado ¡La había terminado!

Se fue para atrás, poniendo sus brazos en jarra sobre su cintura. Sus ojos verdes brillaban, sus pupilas seguían cada trozo de metal en una silenciosa admiración a su obra maestra.

Eren Yaeger siempre había sido un chico prodigio. Desde que era pequeño tenía una mente rápida y perspicaz, siendo capaz de idear los más extraños inventos. Siempre un prodigio en la matemática y un amante de la Física y Química, ahora era un estudiante de Ingeniería. A sus veintidós años en una noche de desvelo había comenzado con su idea loca, pero siempre había sido conocido por su tenacidad. Con el impulso de poder evitar que sus padres murieran, había trabajado esos tres intensos años en uno de los mitos que el hombre siempre había querido concretar. Desafiar las leyes del universo.

Viajar en el tiempo.

Y en frente suyo, tenía una máquina del tiempo.

Hecha de todos materiales reciclados que iba recuperando de su clase de robótica, partes que no servían para la materia y que si los estudiantes querían se podían llevar. Además de sus periódicas visitas al basurero de la ciudad, recuperando importantes piezas que para muchos eran inservibles.

Se sentó en un banco a admirarla.

Consistía en una máquina con una puerta, del tamaño suficiente para que entrara sentado sobre la silla que había allí. Y además, un reloj de muñeca, que le indicaba cuanto tiempo podía estar en el pasado antes de que su cuerpo colapsara. Porque no era como en las películas de ficción. Su cuerpo no desaparecía en un destello y reaparecía en el tiempo que deseara. Era más bien como si su cuerpo se dividiera, como si su energía vital y alma treparan por los hilos del tiempo para materializarse en otra época.

¿Cómo sabía que funcionaba?

Eren había comprado una ratoncita en una tienda de mascotas a la cual había llamado Margarita. Y Margarita era oficialmente —y a costa de su orgullo de inventor—, la primera viajera en el tiempo. Él la había colocado en el tubo con los debidos cables conectados a ella y había programado que viajara quince años al pasado por diez minutos. Por la ansiedad, se había comido las uñas y se había arrancado algunos mechones. Pero cuando la ratoncita volvió y la llevó a su segundo gran invento —una máquina que decodificaba recuerdos y los proyectaba—, casi se mea en los pantalones.

Margarita había aparecido en el piso de su departamento, en ese edificio algo viejo en el cual alquilaba. Pero no había rastro de ninguna de sus cosas.

Y las paredes estaban decoradas con un escandaloso papel con flores de rosa chillón. Ese mismo que había sacado cuando se mudó, perteneciente a la señora Velvelitti, que había vivido allí antes que él. Ella era algo mayor, y como había tenido un accidente, se había lastimado la rodilla y siempre andaba con un bastón. Como estaba en un tercer piso, se había tenido que mudar.

Margarita vagó por el lugar hasta que se escuchó cómo se abría la puerta principal. La señora Velvelitti entró, sin su bastón y con unos tacones algo altos mientras cargaba una bolsa de compras. Vio a la rata, y chilló, yendo a buscar su escoba para poder golpearla. Y entonces, Margarita volvió al presente.

Después de eso, siguió experimentando con su gran compañera. Trató de mandarla lo más al pasado posible, yendo hasta la era Jurásica. Solo la había dejado cinco minutos, porque no confiaba en que pudiera sobrevivir tan fácilmente. Y al futuro no podía. Y es que el futuro no estaba escrito, todavía. No para él, ni para Margarita. La vida se iba creando espontáneamente, el tiempo se iba tejiendo con los segundos para las personas.

Era por eso, también, que no podía permanecer tanto tiempo en el pasado. Y es que su cuerpo colapsaba al estar tanto tiempo en un estado atemporal, al no seguir el hilo. Porque al viajar, destejía lo tejido. Podía llegar a romper algo demasiado importante en el orden natural de las cosas. Porque en aquel momento del pasado el tiempo todavía no había avanzado hasta donde estaba él, las cosas no habían sucedido. Y él era un extraño, un fenómeno temporal que no podía permanecer allí.

Había grandes riesgos.

Pero la había arreglado. Margarita solo podía viajar diez minutos. Ahora la había modificado, la había hecho más estable y podía llegar a viajar hasta por tres días. Y ese día, le tocaba a él.

Miró el portarretratos de sus padres.

Su convicción para tal proeza en un principio había sido siempre viajar al pasado y evitar que ellos fueran a hacer las compras ese veinte de Junio en el cual murieron en un accidente.

Pero casi comete un error.

Que hubieran fallecido había hecho que se deprimiera y que entrada en un estado de locura parcial. En ese estado había ideado una máquina del tiempo, y la había creado. Y la usaría para evitar que fallecieran. Al hacerlo, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido hacer la máquina y por ende no hubiera viajado en el tiempo.

Se crearía un hueco. Una anomalía que no se podía permitir.

Margarita lo miró, olisqueando el vidrio. Ella se había comportado como toda una Lady en los experimentos. Nunca se mostró asustada ni traumatizada, y hasta le tenía mucho cariño.

Él era el inventor.

Él había creado una máquina del tiempo.

Y él iba a viajar en el tiempo.

Así que se levantó y tomó el terrario de Margarita. Salió del departamento y fue al de en frente, donde residía un compañero suyo: Armin Arlert. Le dijo que se iría por tres días, y que por favor cuidara de la ratita.

Eren se postró frente a su propia creación, aquella que podía quitarle la vida en un suspiro pero que a su vez abría la puerta a infinitas posibilidades. Con las manos temblando abrió la manija de la puerta. Se colocó el reloj en la muñeca, ese que tenía el gatillo para volver en el tiempo. Con eso había controlado el regreso de Margarita las veces que viajó.

Si no apretaba el gatillo, no volvería solo. Y si pasaba el tiempo debido… no quería saber que pasaría.

Se sentó y miró la rueda con la que debería poner la fecha a la cual quería viajar.

Esta vez no preguntaba a dónde. Preguntaba a Cuando.

Se le pasó fugazmente la fecha de nacimiento de su madre, hace aproximadamente unos sesenta años. Miró su reloj.

Catorce de Febrero del dos mil diecisiete, las 14:57.

No podría presenciar el nacimiento de ella, puesto que había nacido en otro país y la máquina del tiempo lo llevaba al mismo lugar de donde se transportaba.

Inspiró, programó, cerró la puerta y miró el tablero dentro de la máquina. Con las manos temblándole y las gotas de sudor recorriéndole la frente, cerró los ojos y jaló el gatillo que comenzó el proceso de la máquina del tiempo. Repentinamente su cabeza comenzó a doler, fue solo por un instante antes de sentir como si estuviera sumido en una nebulosa, como si estuviera drogado. Le recordó la vez que lo habían operado de las muelas de juicio y al despertar todo daba vueltas de colores. Sintió su cuerpo estirarse, todo moverse y alargarse, mirando a través de la puerta de vidrio.

Sonrió. Estaba viajando en el tiempo. Estaba desafiando las leyes de la física.

Pudo ver como todo cambiaba. Que en su departamento las cosas no estaban en su lugar y que las paredes no eran del mismo color. Retrocedió, primero vio a la señora Velvelitti en su época de esplendor, cuando usaba tacones aguja y minifaldas. Después a una pareja de ancianos. Una madre soltera con un niño, hasta que de repente vio trabajadores construyendo, y luego nada.

Eren abrió los ojos en grande cuando el viaje se detuvo. Pegó un grito al sentir el vació y masculló cuando se dio de nalgas contra lo que parecía ser un techo. Miró hacia abajo, y se escandalizó al encontrarse a si mismo desnudo, aunque al mismo tiempo la felicidad gorgojó adentro de él al lograr descubrir algo nuevo.

La máquina transportaba su esencia a través del tiempo y la materializaba en otra época. Todo lo ajeno a él no viajaba. Su ropa era algo ajeno.

Se alertó al escuchar el grito de un hombre proveniente de abajo.

— ¡Oye, borracho desnudista! ¡Sal de mi techo si no quieres que te ponga una bala entre ceja y ceja!

Eren casi chilla cuando una bala dio a una teja a su lado. Se apuró a tratar de buscar una salida, y entre el dolor de trasero que no le ayudaba mucho —había caído desde un piso de altura de sentón—, se resbaló y comenzó a deslizarse estrepitosamente del techo. Trató de frenar, pero su caída fue inevitable. Terminó arriba de unos sacos de harina que lo pusieron todo de blanco.

Las risas no tardaron en llegar, pero el dueño del lugar insistió con la escopeta.

— ¡Te dije que te vayas, desnudista!

-x-

Eren caminaba entre algunos callejones, había tomado uno de los sacos de harina y lo usaba para tratar de tapar ridículamente sus partes íntimas. Suspiró, que ganas tenía de apretar el gatillo para poder volver al presente y poder olvidarse del vergonzoso y mal momento que había pasado. Pero la adrenalina no dejaba de correr por su sangre. Y sus ojos no dejaban de ver maravillados el ambiente antiguo.

Que importaba la vergüenza, nadie lo conocía allí. Pero tampoco podía ir corriendo por todo el lugar como un idiota ¿Cierto?

Suspiró, cansado. Se apoyó en la boca del callejón, mirando los autos circular. En la otra vereda había una cantina con gente charlando amenamente, el estacionamiento lleno.

Fue entonces cuando lo conoció.

Se sobresaltó por el sonido de una moto tan cerca, y es que al no haber lugar de estacionamiento en frente, un motociclista había aparcado casi donde estaba él. Trató de esconderse un poco, pero cuando ese hombre bajó y se quitó el casco negro que llevaba, fue inevitable que notara su desnudez.

Como también fue inevitable para Eren notar lo lindo que era. Cara de bebé, pensó. Tenía ropa ruda, una chaqueta de cuero con unos pantalones del mismo material bien ajustados a sus musculosas piernas. Unas botas con solo algo de tacón, unos guantes sin dedos con los nudillos abiertos y un piercing en su labio. En su lindo y rosado labio.

Y volvió a repetir: Cara de bebé. Su cabeza era algo redondeada, sus ojos eran afilados y de un gris profundo, enmarcado en unas pestañas gruesas. Su nariz era recta y definida, que techaba ese par de esponjosos labios en forma de un sutil corazón.

Eren casi se muere.

No es que se dejara a si mismo estar, pero la verdad el amor y el gusto hacia otras personas siempre había quedado en segundo plano. Su prioridad siempre eran los estudios, su pasión por las matemáticas y las ciencias exactas. No era mente cerrada, claro que no. Tenía la idea de que si se enamoraba o le gustaba alguien, no tendría en cuenta el sexo de esa persona. A él le importaba la mente, los pensamientos, los sentimientos. La atracción física nunca había sido lo suyo.

Pero podía hacer una excepción.

Y también podía caerse de la vergüenza al verse desnudo en frente del hermoso hombre que se bajó de su motocicleta. Sus ojos grises lo recorrieron de arriba abajo, y su corazón latió al ver una ceja pizpireta alzarse dejando a su compañera atrás.

— ¿Eres un prostituto?

Eren tragó. Los nervios se apoderaron de sus cuerdas vocales y no pudo contener las palabras.

—Soy un viajero en el tiempo. — escupió, quizás con el leve sentimiento de querer sorprender a esa persona. Cuando el muchacho terminó de bajar de la motocicleta y se plantó en frente de él, pudo notar lo bajito que era. Quizás un metro sesenta y dos o tres. Sonrió. Pero llevaba tacones.

—Hm… — pareció procesar sus palabras, y por sus ojos no hubo ningún indicio de que le creyera ni una palabra—. Estás en drogas ¿Verdad?

Solo negó, agitando suavemente sus cabellos castaños.

—Mi ropa se quedó en el presente. Bueno, mi presente. — aclaró—. Y estoy, literalmente, en la calle en bolas.

El muchacho sonrió, y Eren pudo derretirse con solo ver esa mueca pasmarse en su cincelado rostro. Su corazón latió, y un extraño impulso suicida nació en su pecho, con la intención de tratar de decir más idioteces para poder arrancar más sonrisas de esa boca. De caerle bien.

De gustarle.

—Entonces, Eres algo así como un vagabundo en drogas que perdió su ropa y probablemente es un prostituto. — Iba a replicar, pero no había manera de convencerlo de lo contrario—. Peculiar manera de pedirle ropa a la gente.

Le regaló una sonrisa.

—No estoy mintiendo.

—Y yo mido un metro ochenta.

-x-

Al final, ese hermoso hombre con su cara de matón terminó siendo amable y cálido. Y Eren se autoproclamó un ferviente fan de sus hermosos ojos grises. De sus labios de corazón y sus cabellos de ébano. Y su mente se fascinó una vez más con el fenómeno que era el tiempo, y todos los misterios y hermosuras que guardaba.

Fueron caminando hasta una pequeña casita en una calle que ahora sería la parte más céntrica de la ciudad de María. Lo invitó a entrar y Eren, aún avergonzado por estar en paños menores y haber tenido que salir así públicamente —aunque a la gente en esa época parecía importarle tres pepinos—, solo se quedó parado maravillado en medio de la sala, mirando a sus alrededores la cantidad de objetos "antiguos"

— ¿Qué tanto ves con cara de idiota? — se burló el muchacho al verlo quedarse mirando fijo un tocadiscos y una muy ordenada colección de discos de Vinilo, con títulos de artistas que en su actualidad estaban dos metros bajo tierra.

—Estas cosas. — Señaló primero al tocadiscos y luego su dedo paseó por toda la habitación—. En mi presente son consideradas antigüedades, y la gente paga cantidades estúpidas de dinero por tenerlas y coleccionarlas. —Tomó con cuidado uno de los discos de vinilo, mirando la portada—. Sobre todo por estos.

El muchacho chasqueó la lengua.

—No los tomes sin lavarte las manos antes, Jesús. Te encontré cubriéndote las pelotas con un saco de harina, quien sabe dónde mierda has estado, prostituto.

— ¿Por qué insistes tanto en que soy un prostituto? ¿Acaso tienes la esperanza de que lo sea para poder contratar mis servicios?

Error, eso fue lo que inmediatamente pensó Eren. Había metido la pata en grande. Y él que creía controlada su gran impulsividad. Lentamente el muchacho se giró hacia él con una expresión indescifrable, entre la ira y la sorpresa. Sus cejas se juntaron tanto que pareció que se iban a cruzar, y luego de mirarlo fijo a la cara, se concentró en colocar el vinilo en su lugar. Eren lo notó. Le estaba evadiendo la mirada.

— ¿Eres gay? — preguntó, de repente.

—No soy gay, tampoco soy Heterosexual. A mí no me gustan los hombres o las mujeres, me gustan las personas. Las personas con cerebro.

El muchacho lo miró. Y Eren pudo salir volando si tuviera alas al ver ese hermoso brillito en los ojos grises de aquel antiguo hombre. Era un brillo de curiosidad y de expectación. Pero, sobre todo, de satisfacción. Una sonrisita se posó en sus labios de corazón.

—Ojalá más personas fueran como tú, prostituto — le dijo con una sonrisita que, para Eren, pareció incluso algo tímida—. Vamos a conseguirte algo de ropa. No me apetece que se esparza el rumor de que traje un desnudista a mi casa, no gracias.

—Eren. — El muchacho de enigmáticos ojos grises frenó sus pasos, girando solo un poco para lograr apreciar su rostro—. Me llamo Eren, no soy ni un prostituto ni un desnudista. Soy el inventor de una máquina del tiempo, y vengo del dos mil diecisiete.

—Yo soy Levi — dijo, con una voz suave y aterciopelada que se coló amablemente en sus oídos—. Y soy un motociclista ¿Esperas que crea que eres el primer viajero en el tiempo diciendo que eres del dos mil diecisiete? Por favor, para esa época seguro los autos volarán y habremos llegado a la Luna y esas cosas. Las máquinas del tiempo ya se habrán inventado.

—Los autos no vuelan — le comentó, siguiéndolo—. Pero el hombre llegó a la Luna en la carrera espacial de la Guerra Fría.

— ¿Guerra fría? —preguntó, confundido.

Eren no dijo más.

Levi lo guió a lo que parecía ser su habitación, con una cama perfectamente tendida y varias revistas de distintos tipos. Eren estaba fascinado por la cantidad de "antigüedades" que veía. El cómo era la vida en esa época. Miró con una devoción casi religiosa la enorme biblioteca que ocupaba una pared de la habitación de Levi. Repleta de libros.

Un bulto de ropa lo golpeó. Tomó las prendas. Eran un par de pantalones y una camisa, algo bastante simple. Parecía ser de su talle, lo que le extrañó. Cuando echó un vistazo a donde había sacado la ropa, era una caja dentro del armario que tenía un nombre tachado y abajo bien en grande "Tremendo hijo de puta" escrito con violencia.

Se colocó la ropa sin preguntar nada, y sin ropa interior, también. Levi no le iba a ofrecer ropa de él, y tampoco tenía intenciones de ponerse la ropa interior de un desconocido que tenía como sobrenombre Tremendo hijo de Puta.

Cuando terminó de abrocharse la camisa, sus ojos se clavaron en un libro de la biblioteca del muchacho.

El Origen de las especies, de Charles Darwin. Lo tomó entre sus manos, sintiendo la gruesa tapa. Al lado de donde estaba, había variados libros de Ciencia. Física, Química, Biología, Matemáticas. Su corazón latió al ver todos esos libros, y uno especialmente llamó su atención.

"Átomos, Estrellas y Nebulosas"

— ¿Te gusta la astronomía?

—Me gusta la ciencia — le dijo, suavecito. Se sentó en su cama, clavando esos lindos ojitos grises en él— ¿A ti igual?

—Soy un hombre de ciencia — dijo, casi con orgullo—. Por eso soy un creador de la máquina del tiempo.

-x-

Al final, Eren de alguna manera había convencido a Levi de que le invitara un trago en la cantina a la que originalmente el de pelo negro iba a asistir. Entraron y todos se quedaron callados mirándolos por un segundo, hasta que volvieron a retomar sus actividades como si nada. Eso le puso los pelos de punta al viajero, pero Levi parecía estar completamente acostumbrado a ese tipo de actitudes.

Se sentaron en la barra. Levi pidió para él un Whisky, y Eren se incomodó al no tomar alcohol. No era que nunca lo hubiera probado, pero realmente prefería mantenerse alejado de ese tipo de bebidas. Terminó pidiendo una cerveza, del tipo que eran las menos amargas. El cantinero se rió en su cara y Levi soltó una pequeña risita. Le dejaron un vaso rebosando de la bebida en frente de sus narices.

—Vuélvete hombre, chiquillo.

Levi brindó con él, y a Eren se le fruncieron hasta los dedos de los pies por lo amargo y fuerte de la bebida. ¿Se tendría que bajar todo ese vaso solo?

—Tomé este libro de tu biblioteca. — sacó el librito de Astronomía. Levi se sorprendió, no lo había notado—. Me parece muy curioso. Y me emociona saber que muchísimas de las incógnitas que se plantean en este tesoro hoy en día están descubiertas, como también hay otras que siguen siendo un enigma.

—Realmente… — dijo Levi—. No creo en que la raza humana, sumergida en su estupidez, pueda alguna vez develar todos los misterios que existen en el universo.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Verde contra gris.

Y ambos adoraron el brillo fantástico que los adornaba.

-x-

Al final, Eren terminó haciéndose un buen amigo en el pasado. Levi era curioso. Sumamente hermoso y delicado para ser un hombre, pero a su vez tenía ese aura de matón que intimidaba hasta el más rudo. Tenía un cerebro enorme y, lo más importante, una mente abierta. Aunque seguía riéndose de él cuando le decía que era un viajero en el tiempo.

Y en la noche, cuando Eren le dijo que no tenía dinero ni lugar dónde dormir, aquel muchacho mostró también su faceta más amable y comprensiva, ofreciéndole —de mala gana fingida—, un lugar en su casa.

Y Eren se atrevió. Cuando Levi estaba despidiéndose para ir a dormir en esos lindos pijamas que tenía, se hizo a la luz su impulsividad e idiotez de una manera escandalosa. Tomó sus hombros, sintiendo su piel tibia a través de la liviana camisa de algodón. Una agradable corriente lo sacudió, haciendo vibrar su pecho.

Se inclinó hasta que pudo sentir el aliento tibio de Levi humedecer sus labios involuntariamente, y milésimas después de experimentar tal cosquilleo en su estómago, unió sus labios con los de él. Las mariposas revolotearon y los gusanos se pasearon por sus entrañas. Las avispas zumbaron en su pecho y las diversas corrientes eléctricas asaltaron su sistema nervioso.

Eren pudo jurar allí mismo, con las sensaciones a flor de piel, que nunca podría experimentar algo de tal magnitud. Algo tan efímero y magnífico como un beso correspondido con la persona correcta. Y la sensación se acrecentó cuando pudo sentir como los labios de Levi le respondían, le contestaban. Pequeñas partículas de ambos se conectaban y fusionaban; partículas de presentes distintos que desafiaban las leyes del tiempo. Que nunca se deberían haber conocido.

Pero que lo habían hecho. Tal como ellos.

Eren, del dos mil diecisiete. Levi, de mil novecientos cincuenta y siete.

Y cuando la conexión terminó en sus labios, se desplazó a sus ojos. Los verdes de Eren contemplaron profundamente los orbes grises de Levi, que con la engañosa luz amarilla de la lámpara se hacía la injusticia de que parecieran algo ambarinos.

Levi inspiró, tratando de sacar su voz desde lo profundo de su garganta.

—Se nota que eres un viajero en el tiempo — dijo con la voz algo temblorosa—. No sé en tu época, pero en esta es muy mal visto besarse entre hombres, y ninguno lo haría repentinamente con un desconocido.

Eren sonrió.

—Entonces ¿Me vas a echar de tu casa al besarte siendo un hombre?

—No. — los ojos grises de Levi dudaron de donde enfocarse. Y es que Eren no lo entendía, era imposible que lo hiciera habiendo nacido en una sociedad mucho más tolerante y abierta a las nuevas cosas—. Los homosexuales son repudiados. Y quizás no haya muchos, pero… — enfocó en la mirada verdosa del contrario, que escuchaba todo atentamente. Escucharía atentamente todo lo que formulara esa voz—. No son inexistentes.

Y Eren solo pudo atinar a besarlo. Besarlo una vez y mil más. Experimentando con angustia el vértigo de saber que eso era efímero.

-x-

Al siguiente día, Eren se levantó tan solo unos bóxer. Caminó perezosamente como si se encontrara en su propio departamento, y al llegar al umbral que daba a la cocina de Levi, se detuvo a observarlo. No solo a él, sino también al ambiente con el cual se relacionaba. Ver esa cocina le recordaba a la casa de su abuela, que nunca remodeló la suya.

Eren no quiso relacionar que en presente Levi podría llegar a ser su abuelo.

Solo se quedó disfrutando de la vista, de la revolución interior que estaba experimentando. De las nuevas sensaciones maravillosas que antes tachaba de vulgares en ajenos, sumido en su gran ineptitud. Y es que, desde el exterior, el amor y el deseo a otro ser humano parecían irracionales y estúpidos. Pero al experimentarlo, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el musculoso cuerpo de ese hombre frente a sus ojos. De sus tonificados bíceps apretados en las mangas de su camisa, y de ese pomposo trasero que lo único que hacía era recordarle a un jugoso durazno.

Eren se sentía extraño. En su vida no había sentido el deseo carnal por el prójimo que tanto caracterizaba a los humanos. Él veía cerebros, no senos grandes, ni traseros redondos, tampoco hombros anchos o piernas esbeltas. Pero en ese caso, las dos cosas le habían conquistado. Los dos elementos básicos de una persona. Su físico espectacular y su mente profunda.

Se escandalizó al pensar que le gustaría morder ese durazno.

Levi, como si tuviera un sensor, se dio vuelta. Y se escandalizó al verlo en paños menores.

— ¡Si no quieres que te llame desnudista, no te presentes así!

-x-

Al final, Eren terminó enamorándose.

¿Y Levi? Levi también.

Habían pasado ya dos días y medio y estaba en la cuenta regresiva. Estaban caminando por dentro de un bosque, tomados de las manos. Los árboles eran los cómplices de su fuga, y confiaban en que no dirían ni una palabra sobre los besos furtivos que le robaba a esa boca.

Pero algo le llamó la atención. En un momento, cuando quiso robarle otro beso al ladrón de sus pensamientos —compensación, pensó—, este apartó su rostro. Eren trató de insistir, pero inmediatamente leyó que algo estaba mal ¿Y cómo no? Si Levi por alguna razón había sido convencido de que era un viajero en el tiempo. En esos días de convivencia, ambos se habían sumergido en el océano profundo que era la mente del otro, nadando entre pensamientos, teorías e ilusiones. Incógnitas y respuestas, Estrellas y fórmulas. Y Eren se había dedicado a contarle de manera entusiasta todo lo que sabía y había aprendido sobre el viaje en el tiempo. Sobre los fenómenos de este, sobre las cosas que se debían evitar y los errores más comunes que alguien cometería.

Y había llegado un momento en el que era inevitable explicarle que el viaje en el tiempo tenía un límite, que no se podía quedar demasiado porque probablemente se quedaría estancado allí.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó, corriendo un mechón de su cabello. Levi cambió su mueca a un rictus amargo, aún tratando de evitar sus muestras de cariño.

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

El bosque, como ellos, se quedó en silencio. Las aves pararon de cantar y las hojas pararon de mecerse, atentas a escuchar la conversación entre el hombre del dos mil diecisiete y el de mil novecientos cincuenta y siete. Ellas, que no comprendían ni racionalizaban, de alguna manera sentían que Eren no era de allí, al igual que el resto de los animales. Se lo quedaban observando con sus enormes ojos negros, los gatos dejaban de maullar cuando se los cruzaba, los perros de ladrar y las ratas de correr.

Eren, que estaba desafiando las leyes del tiempo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Por qué me enamoras, Eren? — Fue su pregunta, mientras le soltaba la mano— ¿Por qué te esmeras en conquistarme para luego romperme el corazón? ¿Acaso es entretenido para ti? ¿Sabiendo que vas a irte en tan solo unas horas y que probablemente no voy a volverte a ver nunca más? Entonces ¿Vale la pena? Que me beses, que me tomes la mano con dulzura y que me susurres palabras al oído cuando nadie está prestándonos atención. Que me engatuses con las maravillas que cuentas que se descubrieron en tu presente…

— ¡No quiero romperte el corazón! — dijo, exaltado. La desesperación se deslizó a sus venas cuando oyó que Levi le estaba cuestionando sus intenciones, cuando podía llegar a ser que los sentimientos de Eren fueran más puros que los de cualquier otra persona—. Y creo fervientemente en que vale la pena, Levi. Vale la pena cada segundo que pueda pasar demostrándote que te quiero, que te admiro y que me has fascinado como nada en este mundo que es tan diferente para mí.

—Te contradices, viajero. — Eren pudo distinguir las ínfimas gotitas de tristeza en las esquinas de esos orbes grises—. Porque dices y predicas que no quieres romperme el corazón, pero has actuado de tal manera que ya es un hecho inevitable.

—He creado una reacción en cadena. — susurró, con dolor. E instintivamente llevó su palma abierta al pectoral izquierdo de Levi. Este cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación. Del pensamiento de esa mano etérea que solo era una ilusión—. Levi, si pudieras ver todas las cosas maravillosas que se han descubierto, de las que se hablan, las cosas que se han aceptado… serías tan feliz conmigo…

—Entonces, llévame contigo. — Levi ya no pudo contener las lágrimas, y finas líneas de agua salada se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Se acercó al cuerpo de Eren y se aferró como su fuera lo último que pudiera hacer, arrancando también el llanto de esos ojos verdes—. Llévame contigo para que comprenda todo lo que me cuentas, para que pueda vivir en esa época en la que debería haber nacido.

—No puedo. — un sollozo se quedó trabado en su garganta, haciendo que su voz sonara acongojada—. No se puede viajar al futuro, Levi. Para ti el tiempo todavía no ha avanzado, no en este presente. Yo no podré permanecer mucho más porque estoy desafiando las leyes del tiempo… si no me voy, podría llegar a quedarme estancado aquí.

— ¡Quédate! — Le suplicó— ¡Quédate conmigo, así podremos ver las estrellas juntos todas las noches! ¡Así podemos mudarnos a alguna casita en el campo donde no sepan que somos pareja! Cultivar nuestros propios alimentos. Tener nuestros animales y poder vivir con tranquilidad…

—Levi, no sabes cuánto me encantaría. — tomó su rostro, admirando sus ojos grises. Tan hermosos…—. Pero quedarme estancado aquí es lo mejor que podría pasar en el caso de que desafiara el tiempo… Debo de volver, pero por favor… por favor, espera por mí…

—Eren… — las lágrimas en sus ojos tentaron en volver a caer, pero antes de que dijera algo hiriente, el moreno le interrumpió.

—Cada vez que haya un descubrimiento, anótalo en una libreta. Anota cada nuevo invento, cada nueva proeza, y pon tu opinión y sentimientos al lado. Experimenta todo lo que yo no pude ni podré por simple capricho del tiempo. Y el diecisiete de Febrero del dos mil diecisiete. — sacó un papelito de su bolsillo, y un pedazo de carboncillo que antes había usado para explicarle cómo funcionaba el ADN—. A las catorce y cincuenta y ocho, envía un mensaje a este número…

— ¿Cómo que un mensaje…?— Levi le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo comprenderás con el tiempo. — sonrió. Estaba anotando su número de celular—. Envía un mensaje diciéndome en dónde estás, en que parte de la ciudad. Porque verás como con el tiempo este pequeño pueblo se desarrollará en una hermosa ciudad. Y yo saldré corriendo a buscarte, porque cuando vuelva ahora será en ese momento.

—Eren… — Levi lo interrumpió con dolor—. En el dos mil diecisiete tendré ochenta y siete años… ¿Acaso crees que podré aguantar sesenta años esperándote? ¡Viaja de nuevo en el tiempo! ¡Viaja a dentro de quince minutos, quédate tres días más y luego vuelve! No me dejes…

—No puedo… — una lágrima cayó por su mejilla—. Mi cuerpo se deteriora cada vez que viajo, ahora mismo en mi presente llevo tres días sin comer ni beber nada. Porque el tiempo no frena, si yo me quedara aquí y superara el límite, Levi… moriría luego de una semana.

Ambos bajaron la mirada, no queriendo aceptar la realidad. Dos hombres de ciencia habían caído ante la treta engañosa de los sentimientos humanos.

—Cuando yo vaya a verte… muéstrame tu cuaderno ¿Si? Quiero saber que sentiste al ver todas las cosas que se descubrieron, quiero poder imaginar el brillo en tus ojos al conocer las proezas que ha hecho el hombre. No… no importa que tengas ochenta y siete. — Su voz se quebró en llanto, abrazando al cuerpo del contrario—. La medicina ha avanzado ¿Sabes? Mi abuela vivió hasta los noventa y dos… solo… no fumes mucho, no bebas demasiado, cuida tu salud todo lo que puedas y… y en sesenta años, yo iré a verte.

Eren sacó un reloj de bolsillo. Quedaban solo unos minutos para que pudiera volver.

Admiró el rostro joven de Levi. Su tersa piel blanca, su nariz respingada y sus ojos grises cristalizados por las lágrimas. Sus hermosos labios de corazón, su cabello negro retinto y sus pestañas largas. Grabó a fuego en su memoria la visión de ese hermoso cuerpo corto de centímetros, de sus músculos, de cada partecita que le parecía atractiva.

— ¿Sabes? — Comentó Levi—. Me fui de mi casa porque mi padre se enteró de que soy homosexual. No me interesó, huí con mi novio, pero tiempo después me enteré de que este me engañaba con una prostituta. Me quedé sin casa y sin apoyo, a tal punto que tuve que mendigar. Conseguí trabajo en una fábrica que me permitió ganar lo suficiente para invertir en la casa que tengo ahora, y estuve pensando en quizás hacer una carrera profesional con los ahorros que tengo… Y con lo que me cuentas, me has dado el incentivo suficiente.

Eren sonrió, complacido. Se agachó un poco y besó su frente. Luego pasó a sus mejillas, a sus párpados húmedos, a su oreja y finalmente a sus labios. Los besó con premura, disfrutando de la sensación aterciopelada que le dejaban.

—Debes irte. — susurró Levi, cuando se separaron—. Y más te vale ir rápido a dónde esté…

Eren sonrió, acariciando su mejilla una última vez. Miró el reloj de pulsera, el que tenía el botón para volver al presente. Ese era el único objeto ajeno a él que había viajado.

—Te veré en unos minutos — le dijo Eren.

—Te veré en sesenta años.

-x-

Eren despertó sobresaltado en la cabina. La cabeza le dolía como mil demonios, tenía la garganta seca y un hambre que devoraba su propio estómago. Tosió un poco, mareado, abriendo la puerta. Cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, pero por suerte se había preparado para eso. Manoteó una barra de cereal y le hincó el diente con fervor, yendo apurado a la cocina a beber agua.

Entonces, sintió su celular vibrar sobre la mesa. Por un minuto, había olvidado. Fue corriendo y se tropezó, cayó de nalgas al suelo, sintiendo las ráfagas de dolor subir por su columna. Con ansias, tomó el móvil. Todo su cuerpo tembló al ver un mensaje de un número desconocido.

"Hospital Shingashina, Levi Ackerman, habitación 104"

Se largó a llorar pero al mismo tiempo, corrió a buscar sus zapatillas y sus llaves. Casi se cae por las escaleras bajando al estacionamiento, y es que no confiaba en que el ascensor fuera tan rápido como sus piernas. Agradeció mil veces que el hospital Shingashina estuviera a tan solo tres cuadras de su departamento, y con ese pensamiento en su mente, encendió su motocicleta.

Pero algo le perturbaba, le dolía. Levi estaba internado en un hospital.

En cuanto estuvo parado en frente de la puerta con el "104" grabado en oro, tomó aire profundamente. Habían pasado solo dos minutos del mensaje. Había sido inhumanamente rápido.

Tocó dos veces. Una enfermera abrió la puerta y le dejó pasar.

Y allí estaba él, con los ojitos cerrados. Sus cabellos completamente blancos pero intactos. Su piel casi transparente por el tiempo que había robado su color, conectado por cables a varias máquinas. Jadeando, se adentró un poco más a la habitación. Había dos mujeres a su lado, una mujer algo mayor y una muchacha de su edad.

Sintió que la vez se le quedaba atrapada en la garganta, pero aún así, sacó fuerzas.

— ¿Levi? — preguntó, tembloroso. La mujer y la chica lo miraban como si tuviera una tercera cabeza. Levi abrió sus ojos rápidamente, enfocando ese iris gris en su persona. Lo miró, extrañado y sorprendido, como si no creyera que realmente estaba allí.

—Hija, Samanta ¿Pueden salir? — Eren sintió la congoja apoderarse de su cuerpo al escuchar la voz roída y destruida de su amor. Se hizo a un lado cuando las dos mujeres cruzaron la puerta—. Eren… de verdad… ¿De verdad eres tú?

—Soy yo — afirmó, y se echó a llorar mientras cerraba los pasos de distancia. Tomó una silla y se sentó al lado de Levi, pudiéndolo apreciar mejor. No había rastro de los músculos que antes portaba con orgullo, no tampoco de la tersa piel blanca que había visto hace tan solo minutos.

—He esperado para volver a verte… — la voz del anciano fue cruzada por un sollozo, haciendo que el Eren tuviera la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarlo, besarlo, llenarlo de amor—. Te he esperado sesenta años, Eren…

—Lo sé. — susurró, besando su mano con devoción. Las lágrimas se mezclaban con sus mocos y su baba de la tristeza que tenía, y aunque Levi había sido —y era—, un fanático de la limpieza, no apartó su mano cuando Eren se frotó contra ella, llenándolo de fluidos—. Cuéntame, Levi… por favor, cuéntame de lo que me he perdido…

El anciano tosió, y estiró su mano al buró a un lado de su cama. Abriendo el cajón, sacó una libreta.

—Me volví profesor de física — le contó, con una sonrisita en su hermoso rostro—. Estudié y me dediqué a eso toda mi vida. El día en que terminé de inscribirme, Rusia envió la primera nave… comenzó la carrera espacial por llegar a la Luna.

Abrió el cuaderno, con un recorte de la noticia en el periódico. Eren fue pasando las páginas, leyendo las anotaciones de Levi con respecto a los distintos hechos que se fueron descubriendo. La noticia del descubrimiento del modelo de ADN de Watson y Crick, una imagen del primer boceto que hicieron. Y al lado, el dibujo que le hizo Eren y el vigente del momento. Un poco más adelante, Neil Amstrong llegando a la Luna.

Las lágrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos.

—Podría viajar atrás en el tiempo ¿Sabes? — propuso, aunque bien sabía que casi era un suicidio. Después de todo, también tenía un mensaje de Armin contándole que Margarita había fallecido, que había sufrido un derrame cerebral. Viajar en el tiempo era demasiada presión—. P-podría transportarme al momento en el que anotaste que Neil llegó a la Luna, sentarme a tu lado a ver la televisión. Podría…

—No, Eren. — Le interrumpió Levi—. No cambies los hechos en el tiempo, por favor…

—Podría volver a ese momento y decirme a mí mismo que no te deje, que me quede allí. Que no me vaya, me autoalimentaré…

—Los dos sabemos que crearías una anomalía. Evitarías la razón que te hizo viajar en primer lugar.

—Demonios ¿Quién te enseñó tanto sobre viajes en el tiempo?

Rió un poco, y el anciano le siguió. Tosió y tomó un pañuelo para limpiarse la boca.

—Conocí a una mujer dos años después de que te fuiste. — comentó. Eren levantó la vista, y los celos se apoderaron de su cuerpo por un momento. Pero no se sentía con el derecho —no lo tenía, tampoco—, de recriminarle nada—. Petra Ral. Una maravillosa mujer que amé mucho, me dio dos hermosos hijos, ella era profesora de Química, tan solo unos años más que yo. Tenía mala reputación por ser divorciada.

—Ya veo… las dos mujeres aquí…

—Eran mi hija y mi nieta.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Eren no sabía que sentir. La tristeza se apoderaba de su cuerpo, porque él todavía seguía enamorado de Levi. Hace solo una hora habían estado besándose como si no hubiera un mañana, hace medio día el hombre se había encargado de tomar su virginidad, guiándolo con suavidad a su lecho, dejándole inmiscuirse en sus entrañas. Podía sentir el suave tacto de esos labios tersos de corazón sobre los suyos, recorriendo su piel con lentitud y dedicación, robándole el aliento. Esas pestañas negras batiéndose como mariposas, enmarcando sus hermosos ojos grises. Pero tuvo que retener un sollozo al darse cuenta de que Levi ya no lo amaba como hace, para él, minutos atrás.

—Ya veo. — soltó su mano, ahora sintiéndose avergonzado de su actuar. De su egoísmo. De haber pensado que Levi conservaría todos esos sentimientos frescos por él durante sesenta largos años, los cuales cincuenta y ocho compartió con una mujer que, al parecer, fue muy importante para él.

— ¿Por qué me sueltas?

Se sorprendió al escucharlo preguntar eso, con una vocecita entre asustada y decepcionada. Se encontró con esos ojos grises llenos de dudas, y luego Levi bajó su mirada.

—Tú… tú no me amas como antes ¿Verdad? — preguntó Eren, cabizbajo.

—Lo hago.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Levi estiró su mano débilmente hasta alcanzar la tersa mejilla morena, tal como lo recordaba. Alto, moreno natural, con unos hermosos y expresivos ojos verdes; una sonrisa grande y hermosa, unos cabellos chocolates desordenados. Y tenía sentido, acababa de volver de esos tres días que compartieron. Su dedo se deslizó lentamente a una marca violácea en el cuello del muchacho. Un chupón que él le había hecho cuando habían compartido la intimidad.

—Pero… ¿Sabes, Eren? — la voz de Levi se quebró por el llanto, y había pocas cosas que rompieran el corazón como ver llorar al amor de su vida, y ver llorar a un anciano. Y en ese caso, eran las dos—. Quiero… quiero que te vayas. No quiero que me veas, este solo fue mi pequeño deseo egoísta… pero no quiero que te quedes con esta imagen mía, senil, destruida, patética.

—Eres hermoso, Levi, siempre lo fuiste, siempre lo serás y... — comenzó a decir, desesperado, tomando su mano con fruición.

—No, Eren. Ahora no lo soy. — interrumpió—. Estoy viejo, lleno de arrugas, incluso me falta un dedo que me corté cuando trabajé unos años en una carnicería. Por favor, no me recuerdes por esto que ves ahora… un viejo internado en una cama que dé a momentos olvida quién es y qué hace… Por favor, Eren… vete…

—Déjame besarte una vez más… —se inclinó sobre el rostro de Levi, que desprendía un suave aroma a jabón y remedios. Pero corrió el rostro.

—Me besaste hace tan solo unos minutos. Quédate con ese beso, con ese Levi, con ese momento.

— ¡Deja de decidir por mí! — Explotó, sorprendiendo al de pelo negro— ¿Qué hay de ti, Levi? La última vez que me besaste fue hace sesenta años, la última vez que me habías visto era hace sesenta años… Yo quiero besarte, quiero que me recuerdes; quiero revivir, aunque sea solo por unos momentos, el amor que sentiste por mí.

—Ya está vivo de nuevo ¿Qué no lo comprendes, Eren? — Lágrimas cayeron sobre el colchón—. Llevo esperándote sesenta años… sesenta años guardando un papel que no comprendía, sesenta años escribiendo en una libreta; sesenta años recordando tus besos, tu aroma, tu piel y tus ojos; sesenta años esperando pacientemente a poder verte una vez más. Para convencerme a mí mismo que no fuiste un sueño. Y con solo verte entrar por esa habitación, trajiste de nuevo los recuerdos de esos tres días que compartimos. Pero por favor… vete…

Eren bajó la mirada, acariciando con su pulgar la mano de Levi. Dejó salir un suspiro tembloroso.

—No quiero irme… — se lamentó, levantándose de la silla. Levi solo miraba por la ventana la vasta ciudad—. Pero si eso es lo que tú deseas… lo haré, todo porque puedas ser feliz. Aunque, por favor… si necesitas algo… si te arrepientes, no dudes de llamarme y estaré aquí ¿Está bien? Después de todo, me acogiste en tu casa… te debo todavía un favor.

Levi lo miró, con sus ojos grises empañados por los años, su rostro lleno de arrugas y sus cabellos canosos. Una débil sonrisita apareció. Solo asintió antes de girarse de nuevo a la ventana. Y a Eren le dolió, no solo la actitud, sino que esos orbes grises que antes brillaban tanto ahora estuvieran opacos.

—Pero… hay algo en lo que no te voy a hacer caso.

Y antes de que Levi pudiera reaccionar, lo besó. Tomó su rostro con suavidad y unió sus labios. Era verdad. Esos labios ya no eran de corazón, ni de una tersa piel rosada. Su aliento ya no tenía un suave dejo a alcohol. Eran arrugados y secos, con sabor a medicamentos. Pero no le importó, porque era Levi. No le importó acariciar la dermis llena de arrugas, tampoco lamer con suavidad su labio inferior. No le importó que tuviera ochenta y siete años.

Se separó con suavidad, y aunque tuviera gruesas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, le susurró con infinita dulzura en el oído.

—Te amo, Levi.

Escuchó los sollozos del hombre antes de salir por la puerta.

—Yo también, viajero.

* * *

No hay nada más que decir. Lamento que sea sad :c

¡El epílogo de "¿Nos Vamos?" será publicado el 22 de Febrero!

Dejen review o mueran.

Patatapandicornio!


End file.
